Love Stories
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Changmin DBSK X FemaleOnew(Eunsook) SHINee (ChangSook)! Ch 1: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Ch 2: Fooled! Cerita mengenai kisah cinta ChangSook... Part kali ini bercerita mengenai kegalauan Eunsook saat mendengar perkataan bahwa Changmin sudah bosan berpacaran dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Read it! Then, review it!
1. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

**Kiss Kiss Kiss**

**Disclaimer: The character aren't mine, but the story and idea are mine.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, fluff(ga yakin sebenernya), Drama, Family**

**Pair: Changmin(DBSK)xEunsook(Female Onew SHINee)**

**Changsook**

**Warning: ga yakin fluffnya, gaje, abal klise, garing, typo(s) and of course, swithgender, crack!**

A/N: Muahaahahahahahah! Saya tau ini _crack_, saya memang OnKey _shipper_, LuNew _shipper_ dan bahkan OnJong/JongYu _shipper_, tapi saya suka ChangNew. Dan karena saya emang ga bisa nulis _yaoi_ entah kenapa, jadinya yaa _switchgender_.

Oke, fic ini saya persembahkan bagi **Viero D. Eclipse**! Orang yang menulari saya dengan MinaNaru(Naruto), AceLu, ZoSan(One Piece), ChangNew dan OnJong XDDD! _This is your present from me, Nee_! _I adore you and sorry because only this fiction that I give as a present for you. _

_Don't like it? Don't read and close it. _

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Lee Eunsook.

Siapa yang tak mengenal nama siswi yang tengah duduk di kelas 2 _SM High School_ ini? Pastilah anak baru yang tak tahu apa-apa.

_Yeoja_ yang memiliki wajah cantik, manis sekaligus imut karena _baby face_ yang dimilikinya. Yang menarik dari wajahnya adalah pipinya yang _chubby _dan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit dengan iris berwarna cokelat tua. Ia tak terlalu tinggi, sedang, tapi proporsi tubuhnya sangat sempurna. Rambutnya cokelat muda lurus dan jatuh dengan lembut di punggungnya.

Bukan hanya wajah dan fisiknya yang membuat Eunsook terkenal. Ia _yeoja_ yang sangat baik, lembut, sopan dan ramah. Prestasinya tak diragukan lagi, ia selalu meraih peringkat pertama di angkatannya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkenal lagi adalah suaranya. Suaranya yang lembut dan manis. Anggota _yeoja_ terbaik dari klub _SM Voice_ atau disingkat SMV.

Tapi…

Bagi para _namja_ yang terpesona padanya, jangan pernah coba-coba mendekatinya. Oh, sebenarnya boleh saja, asalkan berani dan cukup kuat. Bukan, bukan karena Eunsook pandai bela diri.

Ah, lebih baik melihat keadaan langsung saja.

_Yeoja_ yang bernama Lee Eunsook tengah berjalan melewati koridor. Baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Dan saat ini, _yeoja_ cantik ini hendak mengikuti kegiatan klubnya, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Ia berjalan sendirian. Beberapa pasang mata milik _namja_ menatapnya terpesona, walaupun Eunsook sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi, para _namja_ itu hanya bisa memandang saja, tanpa mendekatinya, karena…

"Sookkie~"

Sepasang lengan kekar menggapai tubuh _yeoja_ yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya itu. Memeluk bahu Eunsook dari belakang. Membuat _yeoja_ berwajah manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Changmin _Oppa_, berhentilah memelukku dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Ini di sekolah," kata Eunsook sambil melepaskan tangan _namjachingu_nya secara paksa.

_Namja_ itu hanya meringis mendengarkan perkataan tajam Eunsook. Namun, ia tetap tak mau mengalah. Walaupun sudah melepaskan rangkulannya, ia merangkul bahu Eunsook dari samping dengan satu tangan.

"_Wae,_ Sookkie? Aku tidak peduli kita sedang ada di sekolah, aku mau menunjukkan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Pernyataan itu diguratkan dengan tegas oleh _namjachingu_ Eunsook.

"A-Aku malu kalau_ Oppa_ seperti ini terus. Lepaskan…" pinta Eunsook dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Ia sadar banyak yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak dengar~"

Eunsook menghela napas. _Namjachingu_nya memang luar biasa keras kepala.

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" Eunsook meronta-ronta, tapi tetap saja _namja_ yang tengah merangkul bahunya kini tak mau melepaskannya, malah berwajah cuek dan bersikap tidak peduli terhadap pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Eunsook.

Shim Changmin.

_Namja_ yang sangat populer di SM _High School_. Otaknya? Tak diragukan lagi, jenius, sama seperti Eunsook yang selalu meraih peringkat pertama di angkatannya. Wajahnya? Luar biasa tampan, ia memiliki garis wajah yang tegas. Rambutnya berwarna raven. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi juga kekar.

Suara? Jangan ditanya, ia salah satu vokalis _namja_ terbaik dari SMV. Ia bisa menyanyikan nada yang tinggi dengan waktu yang lama.

Dan _namja_ ini adalah _namja_ yang berhasil memenangkan hati Eunsook. Ialah _namjachingu_ dari primadona _SM High School_. Pasangan yang sangat populer dan memiliki nama baik di hadapan guru. Yah, meskipun Changmin bersikap sangat terang-teragan dan posesif, tapi para guru menghargai prestasi mereka.

Jika dilihat, bukankah mereka berdua mirip? Memiliki wajah yang menarik, fisik yang menarik, otak jenius dan suara yang luar biasa… Bukankah terlalu banyak persamaan di antara mereka?

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Karena mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Jika diandaikan, Eunsook adalah seorang _angel_. Berwajah manis, ia pun sangat baik dan lembut pada setiap orang, hampir tak pernah marah. Ia… bukankah Eunsook benar-benar seperti _angel_?

Jika Eunsook adalah seorang _angel_, maka Changmin adalah _devil_. Memiliki _evil smile_ yang menawan, namun tingkat kejahilan dan usilnya benar-benar level tinggi, tak heran ia dijuluki _devil_. Changmin sangat posesif. Jika ada satu orang pun yang menyakiti Eunsook, ia tak segan untuk menghajar orang itu sampai babak belur.

Shim Changmin adalah alasan mengapa para _namja_ tidak berani mendekati Eunsook.

* * *

"Ya! Shim Changmin!"

"Aku capek, Sookkie~"

Eunsook menghela napas melihat kelakuan _namjachingu_nya. Setelah kegiatan klub mereka selesai, mereka duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, tempat mereka berduaan. Dan baru saja Eunsook mendudukkan dirinya di bangku, Changmin malah meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Eunsook.

"_Oppa_, ini di sekolah…"

"Sekolah sepi, Sookkie… Sebentar saja, _ne_? Aku sangat lelah." Changmin merajuk.

Jangan salah, Changmin memang manja pada Eunsook. Sifat _evil_nya seakan lenyap di hadapan Eunsook, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Ia menjadi sosok yang melindungi Eunsook, memberinya banyak perhatian dan bersikap _gentle_. Tapi bukan Changmin namanya kalau ia tak pernah menjahili Eunsook, itu pun untuk membuat wajah Eunsook memerah.

"_Ahjumma_ sibuk, _ne_?" tanya Eunsook. Pada akhirnya, _yeoja_ cantik ini menanggapi rajukan _namjachingu_nya. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap sosok Changmin yang memang terlihat kelelahan. Tangan mungilnya yang seperti tangan bayi mengelus rambut raven Changmin dengan sayang.

"_Ne. Appa _juga."

Mungkin Shim Changmin memiliki hidup yang sempurna di mata banyak orang, tapi kenyataaannya tidak. Ia memiliki keluarga yang kaya, orang tuanya adalah pengusaha yang sukses, tapi ayah dan ibunya selalu sibuk bekerja, hampir tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk Changmin yang merupakan anak tunggal.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, Sookkie?" tanya Changmin.

"_Appa_… sedang ada _meeting_ di luar negeri. _Eomma_ sibuk belakangan ini, tapi _Eomma_ pasti pulang bila butik sudah ditutup," jawab Eunsook.

"Aku percaya kalau kau akan seperti _Eomma_mu kalau kita punya anak nanti."

Mata Eunsook membulat mendengar ucapan Changmin. Pipi _chubby_nya langsung dihiasi rona merah yang pekat. "Ya! Shim Changmin!"

Changmin tertawa melihat rona merah di wajah Eunsook. Baginya, wajah Eunsook sangat _kyeopta_. Pipi menggembung, bibir dimajukan, rona merah di wajahnya, benar-benar menggemaskan!

"_Waeyo, baby _Sookkie? Kau hanya milikku."

"Aishh… Kan belum tentu aku akan menjadi _anae_mu, _Oppa_."

Changmin hanya tersenyum sambil bangkit dari posisinya. _Namja_ tampan itu meraih tangan mungil Eunsook. Tangan yang sangat mungil dibandingkan dengan tangannya, dan tangan Eunsook seperti tangan bayi. Tangan yang lembut, tidak seperti permukaan tangannya yang kasar. Menggenggam tangan Eunsook erat.

"_Nae _Sookkie… Kau harus menjadi _anae_ku. Kalau kau lari dariku, aku akan mengejarmu terus." Changmin tersenyum. Menatap mata bulan sabit Eunsook yang indah.

"_O-Oppa_…" Eunsook menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia sangat malu. Bukan, bukan malu karena menurutnya tindakan Changmin memalukan. Ia malu karena senang, juga karena sikap Changmin. Memang, kesannya Changmin adalah _playboy_, melihat tampangnya dan merasakan auranya. Tapi bukan, Changmin adalah _namja _yang setia. Tulus mencintai Eunsook.

Mereka berdua telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun, sejak keduanya masih duduk di bangku SMP. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, karena jarak rumah mereka tidak jauh. Sejak masih kecil, Changmin selalu melindungi Eunsook dari para _namja _yang mengganggunya.

Manis bukan?

"Kau tidak ingat janji kita sewaktu masih kecil, Sookkie?"

"Aku ingat."

Changmin tersenyum lebar, lalu meraih tubuh mungil Eunsook dan memeluknya erat. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit Eunsook. "_Saranghae_, Sookkie…"

Eunsook hanya diam, tak membalas pernyataan Changmin, namun kedua tangannya terulur dan menyentuh punggung lebar Changmin. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengucapkannya, Changmin sudah tahu perasaannya.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap wajah manis Eunsook yang bersemu merah. Mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai paras Eunsook. Di matanya, Eunsook benar-benar sangat manis saat ini. Mata cokelatnya menatap mata Changmin dengan pandangan yang polos.

Jantung Changmin berdetak sangat kencang. Astaga, _yeojachingu_nya ini benar-benar manis! Apalagi dengan tatapan matanya yang polos nan lembut yang ditujukan hanya untuk Changmin.

Changmin mendekatkan parasnya pada paras Eunsook yang _baby face_ itu. Rona merah di wajah Eunsook semakin pekat karenanya. Tatapan Changmin bertambah intens padanya. Begitu lekat memandangi wajahnya. Dan jantung Eunsook pun berdetak semakin kencang.

_Cha-Changmin _Oppa_ pa-pasti mau menciumku_, batin Eunsook. Tubuhnya gemetaran, entah gugup atau mengapa. _Yeoja_ itu menyadari bahwa tatapan Changmin semakin lama semakin intens, bahkan _namja_ itu sudah mulai menutup matanya dan parasnya semakin dekat dengan paras Eunsook.

Eunsook masih membuka matanya. Parasnya benar-benar sangat merah sekarang. Tangan Changmin memegang bahunya. Napas hangat _namja_ itu menerpa wajah Eunsook. Eunsook sendiri justru menahan napas, entah bagaimana ia lupa cara bernapas bila memandang wajah tampan _namjachingu_nya dari dekat seperti ini.

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Cuppp.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya bibirnya menyentuh benda berstektur agak halus. Kertas! _Namja_ tampan itu membuka matanya dan mendapati ada selembar kertas berisi partitur lagu yang menghalangi antara wajahnya dan wajah Eunsook. Dan yang ia cium tadi adalah kertas partitur itu.

"Sookkie~"

"_Shiero!_ _Oppa_, kita pulang, _ne_? Nanti _Eomma_ mencariku, Jonghyunnie juga pasti ribut kalau aku belum pulang," kata Eunsook. Tangannya memegang kertas partitur yang menghalangi antara wajahnya dan wajah Changmin. Beberapa detik sebelum bibir Changmin mengenai bibirnya, Eunsook mengambil kertas partitur yang tergeletak di sebelahnya dan menjadikannya penghalang.

Changmin hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan sedikit kesal. Bukan sekali ini ia gagal mencium Eunsook. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencobanya dan pasti gagal. Tidak pernah berhasil. Eunsook tidak mau dicium olehnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa marah karenanya. Bagaimana ia bisa marah kalau melihat wajah _aegyo _Eunsook? Bahkan wajah _yeoja_ itu masih merah padam.

"_Ne_…"

Yah, pasrah adalah jalan terakhir bagi Changmin. Mungkin Eunsook memang pendiam dan manis, tapi kalau marah? Bahkan seorang Changmin pun sulit untuk menenangkan _yeoja_ itu. Kalau Eunsook sampai marah pada Changmin, bisa-bisa Changmin harus melajang sementara. _No, thanks_, Changmin tidak mau.

_Poor _Changmin…

* * *

"Sampaikan salamku untuk _ahjumma_,_ ne_?"

"_Ne, Oppa_. _Gomawo_. Hati-hati, _ne? _Jangan ngebut."

Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Eunsook. Ia mengacak lembut rambut Eunsook. "Aku tidak janji kalau soal mengebut."

Secepat kilat, Changmin mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Eunsook. Mengecupnya lembut dan singkat. _Namja_ itu tertawa melihat reaksi Eunsook. Pipi _chubby_nya kembali memerah. Salah satu alasan mengapa Changmin suka mencuri-curi waktu untuk mencium dahi atau pipi Eunsook adalah ia gemas dengan reaksi_ yeojachingu_nya itu.

"Shim Changmin!"

Changmin tergelak mendengar Eunsook menjerit protes. _Namja_ itu berjalan ke arah motor _sport_nya dan memakai helmnya. Melambaikan tangannya pada Eunsook, lalu melajukan motornya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Eunsook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah_ namjachingu_nya yang _evil_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu mengambil kunci dari saku rok seragamnya, lalu membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ia mendekati pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintunya. Eunsook selalu membawa kunci, karena terkadang ia pulang awal dan tak ada siapa pun di rumah.

"Aku pu-"

Kalimat Eunsook pun terhenti. Mata bulan sabitnya melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tepat di depannya, orang tuanya sedang berciuman. Wajah Eunsook pun langsung merah padam menyaksikan adegan _live_ itu. Membayangkan ia dan Changmin hampir melakukannya…

"Oh, Sookkie, kau sudah pulang?" Ibunya yang menyadari kehadiran Eunsook mendorong suaminya dan tersenyum pada Eunsook.

"_Ne_. Kapan _Appa_ pulang?" tanya Eunsook.

Sang ayah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putri sulungnya. "Baru saja _Appa_ pulang."

"Yah, Sookkie, kau mandilah dulu,_ ne_?" Ibu Eunsook pun tersenyum pada putrinya. Usianya hampir mencapai kepala empat, tapi _yeoja_ yang melahirkan Eunsook ini tetap cantik dan langsing.

"_Ne_, _Eomma._"

Eunsook pun menurut. Ia pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Menyambar handuk dan pakaian rumahnya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandinya yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran-kotoran yang melekat karena kegiatannya seharian ini. Tak lama setelahnya, acara mandinya pun selesai. Eunsook pun keluar dari kamar mandinya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang miliknya. Mengambil boneka _bunny_ berukuran besar berwarna putih, pemberian Changmin. Menurut Changmin, Eunsook mirip dengan _bunny_. Bukan dalam artian mengejek, tapi giginya seperti gigi kelinci, pemalu seperti kelinci dan manis serta imut.

Eunsook terdiam sambil memainkan telinga panjang bonekanya. Memikirkan Changmin, tentu saja. Ia menolak untuk berciuman dengan Changmin berulang kali. Ia bukannya tidak percaya pada Changmin, tentu ia memercayainya, Changmin tidak akan memanfaatkannya. Tapi ia malu dan merasa aneh. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia ingin, tapi malu dan takut.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Memikirkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Changmin saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kalau melihatnya di film-film, hal itu sepertinya mudah, tapi entah mengapa Eunsook merasa sangat malu. Mungkin ia malah akan pingsan di tempat di detik Changmin menciumnya.

_Tidak, tidak…Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Aaaa…_ batin Eunsook sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Chagiya…_"

Eunsook tersentak karena pintu kamarnya terbuka. Detik berikutnya, ia menghembuskan napasnya, melihat sang ibu yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan _yeoja_ yang masih cantik dan tampak muda itu pun mendekati putri tunggalnya.

"_Eomma_…"

Lee Gweboon tersenyum melihat putrinya yang sepertinya sedang galau tingkat akut. Mata kucingnya mengamati gerak-gerik tangan mungil putrinya yang sedang memainkan telinga bonekanya. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Eunsook.

Keduanya tidak mirip. Wajah mereka berbeda. Bila Eunsook memiliki pipi gembul yang menggemaskan, maka Gweboon memiliki pipi yang tirus. Gweboon cerewet dan Eunsook pendiam serta pemalu. Eunsook lebih mirip ayahnya, Lee Jinki daripada sang ibu. Yang ia dapat dari ibunya adalah rambutnya yang cokelat muda dan bergelombang, bibir tipis, kemampuan memasak dan kepandaiannya mengatur _fashion_, walaupun berbeda selera.

"Sookkie, kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Gweboon.

"…"

Gweboon tertawa kecil melihat rona merah di wajah Eunsook. "_Eomma_ tebak… Changmin-ah? _Aigo_… Kalau _Eomma_ benar, kalian belum pernah berciuman?"

JLEEEEEB

Pertanyaan itu bagai menusuk Eunsook secara langsung. Pertanyaan ibundanya tercinta benar-benar tepat. Entah insting macam apa yang dimiliki _yeoja_ yang bernama asli Kim Gweboon itu.

"_E-Eomma_…"

"Sookkie, _Eomma_ tidak akan melarangmu._ Eomma_ yakin Sookkie bisa menjaga diri dan jadi _yeoja_ yang baik."

"_A-Ani_, bukan itu, _Eomma_…"

"Atau kau malu dan gugup, _chagiya_?_ Aigo_…"

Eunsook tertunduk malu. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka _bunny_ kesayangannya. Ibunya benar-benar bisa membacanya. Entah Eunsook yang terlalu mudah dibaca atau ibunya yang terlalu hebat?

"_Eomma_, memangnya rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Eunsook. "_Eomma_ pasti sering berciuman dengan _Appa_ kan?"

Gweboon terkekeh mendengarkan pertanyaan putri kebanggaannya ini. "Tentu saja, Sookkie. Rasanya? _Eomma_ bahagia."

"Tapi… aku takut, _Eomma_."

"_Waeyo_?"

"… Aku tidak tahu caranya… Tapi aku juga takut Changmin _Oppa_ akan membenciku. Aku selalu menolaknya."

Gweboon mengelus rambut putri kesayangannya yang satu ini. Tersenyum hangat pada Eunsook. Putrinya memang sedikit polos. Yah, wajar saja, mengingat bahwa Eunsook menerima lebih banyak gen ayahnya daripada ibunya.

"Changmin tak mungkin membencimu karena hal ini, Sookkie. Memangnya kau tahu Changmin pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Tidak kan? Kau juga _yeojachingu_ pertamanya, kan?" tanya Gweboon.

Eunsook menghela napas. Ibunya memang benar. Changmin… bisa dikatakan_ namja_ itu sangat tergila-gila pada Eunsook. Selalu melakukan apa pun untuk Eunsook. Ia bahkan tak mau melirik _yeoja_ lain selain Eunsook. _Heartbreaker_ untuk para penggemarnya.

"_Nee_… Tapi… _Eomma_ tidak akan marah?" tanya Eunsook.

Gweboon mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Tentu, _chagiya_. _Eomma_ kan sudah bilang _Eomma_ mengijinkan kalian, asal tidak keterlaluan. Kenapa _Eomma_ harus marah?"

Eunsook hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ibunya. Ibunya memang berbeda. Ia bisa bicara dengan santai mengenai masalah _namjachingu_nya dengan sang ibu. Gweboon tidak akan marah selama hubungan mereka masih di batas aman, dengan maksud tidak sampai melakukan hal terlarang di luar pernikahan. Ibunya bahkan sering memberinya nasihat.

"Tapi aku tetap takut, _Eomma_. Aku tak tahu harus merespon apa…"

Gweboon tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai halus milik Eunsook. "Ikuti hatimu, _chagi_. _Eomma_ dulu juga seperti itu dengan _Appa_mu. Tidak tahu caranya. Entahlah, _Eomma_ hanya mengikuti alurnya. Lagipula kau tak perlu berpikir. Ikuti saja."

Eunsook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan sang _eomma_. "_Ne_._ Eomma_, memang kapan _Eomma _dan _Appa_ pertama kali berciuman?" tanya Eunsook.

Gweboon tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Mengenang kisah cintanya dengan Jinki, _namja_ yang saat ini menyandang status sebagai suaminya. Ah, bahkan mereka sudah memiliki dua buah hati.

"_Eomma_… Ah, waktu_ Eomma_ seumuranmu."

"_Mwo_?"

Gweboon terkekeh melihat kepolosan putrinya. Aduh, tak tahukan Eunsook bahwa ayahnya sebenarnya _yadong_?

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, ikuti kata hatimu saja. Kau percaya pada Changmin kan, _chagi_? _Eomma_ yakin Changmin tidak akan meninggalkan putri _Eomma_ ini. Oh, _Eomma_ percaya kalau Changmin akan menjadi menantu _Eomma_! Tenang saja, Sookkie, _Eomma_ sangat setuju kalau Changmin jadi menantu _Eomma_!"

Eunsook _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah ibunya yang satu ini. Ibunya bahkan sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai anaknya sendiri, tak heran bila nanti Changmin melamar Eunsook, ibunya akan dengan senang hati langsung menyetujuinya. Sepertinya Gweboon sama sekali tidak tahu dengan tingkah _evil_ dari calon menantunya.

Eh, apakah sudah pantas Changmin dikatakan sebagai calon menantu?

"_Eomma_…"

"_Eomma_ percaya Changmin adalah _namja_ yang paling pantas untukmu. Walaupun bila disuruh memilih,_ Eomma_ akan lebih memilih _Appa_mu."

Eunsook tertawa geli mendengar ucapan ibunya. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang harmonis. Ayah dan ibunya jarang bertengkar, kalau bertengkar pun hanya bertengkar kecil, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Keduanya juga tidak membeda-bedakan anak mereka. Eunsook sangat menyayangi adiknya dan sama, adiknya sangat menyayangi Eunsook.

"_Eommaaaa_! _Noonaaa_! Aku lapaaaarr!"

Suara teriakan dari luar kamar Eunsook membuat keduanya tersentak. Gweboon menggelengkan kepalanya, mendengar suara anak bungsunya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Eunsook, lalu membuka pintu kamar Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu berkaca pinggang, menatap _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di depan kamar Eunsook.

"Ya! Lee Jonghyun! Jangan mengganggu pembicaraan orang lain dan berteriak seperti itu!"

Jonghyun hanya meringis mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Tapi aku lapar, _Eomma_…"

Gweboon berdecak melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya ini. "_Ne_, _ne_. Mana _Appa_mu Jonghyunnie?"

"_Appa_? Dari tadi _Appa_ tidak keluar kamar."

"_Old man _itu…" Gweboon menggerutu kecil sembari meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Eunsook.

Jonghyun tersenyum puas, sementara Eunsook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya ini. "Padahal _Eomma_ sudah selesai memasak kan?"

"Lebih enak makan bersama-sama, _Noona_. Nanti kalau aku menghabiskan ayam goreng, _Noona_ akan menghajarku."

"Ya! Lee Jonghyun!" Pipi Eunsook memerah seketika. Walaupun ia seorang _yeoja_, tapi bukan berarti porsi makan Eunsook hanya sedikit, dan jika sudah berhadapan dengan masakan yang dibuat dari ayam apalagi ayam goreng, _yeoja_ manis ini tidak akan berhenti makan sebelum puas.

"Jangan marah _Noona_… Nanti kalau _Noona_ marah akan kupanggilkan Changmin _Hyung_ lho~" Jonghyun tersenyum.. er… mesum?

"Jonghyunnie! Sookkie! Ayo ke ruang makan!"

Sang ibu berteriak dari lantai satu, tepatnya dari ruang makan keluarga mereka.

"_Ne, Eomma_!" jawab Jonghyun sambil berteriak, lalu segera melesat pergi ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Eunsook sendirian.

Eunsook menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

"Changmin…"

"…"

"Changmin…"

"…"

"Shim Changmin!"

"Hm?"

Cho Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya melihat kelakukan dari sahabat atau bisa dibilang _partner_ _in crime_nya, Shim Changmin. Entah mengapa, _namja_ tampan itu sejak tadi melamun, entah apa yang dilamunkan olehnya, tapi ia tidak menyimak pejalaran dengan baik.

"Aish… Kau ini kenapa melamun terus, hah?"

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya. Beruntung mereka berdua ada di bangku paling belakang, guru tak akan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Changmin menatap keluar jendela. Kelas mereka ada di lantai dua, dan jendelanya menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan.

Changmin memerhatikan sosok salah satu _yeoja_ yang ada di lapangan, mengenakan seragam olahraga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _yeojachingu_nya, Lee Eunsook? _Yeoja_ cantik itu tampak tertawa bersama teman-teman _yeoja_nya. Mata hitamnya menangkap beberapa _namja_ yang memerhatikan Eunsook dari agak kejauhan. Yah, hanya bisa memandang. Siapa yang berani melawan Shim Changmin untuk mendapatkan hati malaikat cantik itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah, menurutmu, apa Eunsook benar-benar menyukaiku?" bisik Changmin.

"_Mwo_? Changmin-ah, kau demam atau kena sakit apa? Ada apa dengan sisi narsismu yang selalu mengatakan kau _namja_ paling tampan sedunia dan satu-satunya yang disukai Eunsook?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada yang salah dengan _partner in crime_nya ini.

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Bukannya kalian sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun?"

"Maka dari itu. Eunsook… selalu menolak saat aku akan menciumnya."

"_Mwooo_? Changmin, kau _king of yadong_ di kelas ini selain aku, tidak bisa mencium_ yeojachingu_mu sendiri?" Kyuhyun dengan tidak sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. _Namja_ itu lantas menutup mulutnya.

"_Pabbo_!"

BLETAK!

"Aaaw! Jangan memukulku, Shim Changmin! Sudah syukur tidak ada yang mendengar! Tidak ada yang menoleh tidak ada yang dengar, jadi jangan pukul kepalaku, atau aku akan jadi idiot." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi landasan kepalan tangan Changmin.

"Bukannya kau memang idiot?" desis Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Ah, sudahlah. Memangnya sudah berapa kali ia menolak?"

Changmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Bukan sekali dua kali Eunsook menolaknya. Berkali-kali Eunsook menolak untuk dicium olehnya. Oke, Changmin memang mesum, tapi ia tahu batas, dan Changmin sangat menghargai Eunsook. Tapi,mereka sudah tiga tahun menjalin hubungan, dan dengan usia mereka sekarang, sekedar berciuman bibir seharusnya tak masalah, Changmin tidak menuntut lebih dari itu, hanya sekedar bibir, tidak sampai ke tahap _french kiss_.

"Berkali-kali. Aku tidak menghitungnya."

"Mungkin… pesonamu sudah pudar bagi Eunsook?"

JLEEB

"Atau ketampananmu sudah jauh berkurang?'

JLEEB! JLEEB!

"Atau… dia sudah menemukan orang yang suaranya lebih bagus darimu?"

JLEEEB! JLEEEB! JLEEEB!

"Oh! Atau baginya kau kurang pintar?"

JLEEEB! JLEEEB! JLEEEB! JLEEB!

"_Ani…_ Apa karena sifatmu yang _evil _dan_ yadong_ itu? Hm? Hei, Changmin-ah…"

Kyuhyun, tak sadarkan bahwa perkataanmu yang barusan itu seperti pisau yang menusuk Changmin di bagian-bagian vital tubuhnya? Lihat saja, wajah Changmin sudah pucat pasi, tubuhnya kaku dan tegang.

Ah, atau itu karena syok?

"Tak mungkin…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Senyum _evil_ mengembang di wajah tampannya melihat ekspresi galau dari _partner in crime_nya.

"Coba saja, Changmin-ah, ajak dia berkencan… Atau buat dia mabuk…"

Changmin mendelik mendengar usulan terakhir Kyuhyun. _No. Big no_ bagi Changmin. Hei, ia bukan _namja _brengsek.

"Ya! Aku tidak sebrengsek itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

BRAAAK!

Semua mata menoleh ke arah mereka. Sang guru yang tengah menulis soal di papan tulis pun melotot ke arah kedua muridnya itu. Memandang mereka dengan pandangan marah dan menudingkan jarinya ke arah dua _namja_ itu.

"Shim Changmin! Cho Kyuhyun! Maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal-soal ini! Beraninya kalian bicara sendiri saat pelajaran! Terutama kau, Shim Changmin! Beraninya kau menggebrak meja saat pelajaran! Maju dan kerjakan, sekarang!"

GLEK!

* * *

"Menunggu lamakah?"

Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara lembut yang ia kenal menyapa gendang telinganya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum ketika melihat pujaan hatinya berdiri di depannya sekarang. Ia terdiam sesaat, melihat penampilan sang_ yeojachingu_. Mata hitamnya mengamati dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya.

"_Ani_, baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku tiba kok, Sookkie…"

"Benarkah? _Mianhe_, tadi… Jonghyunnie membuat sedikit masalah."

Changmin tertawa kecil. "_Gwenchana_. Sepertinya kau senang sekali, _eoh_? Sampai berdandan seperti ini hanya untuk bertemu denganku."

"_Aniyo_! Aku tidak berdandan!" kilah Eunsook. Wajahnya memerah karena ucapan Changmin yang bertujuan menggodanya.

"_Ne, ne_, aku percaya Sookkie… Tapi kau memang sangat cantik."

Eunsook hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Changmin. Hari ini ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih. _Dress_ sederhana, untuk berjalan-jalan. Rambutnya diikat ala _ponytail_, sebagian yang tidak terikat tergerai di sisi wajahnya. Tangannya menenteng tas mungil berwarna hijau muda. Ia mengenakan _flat shoes_ berwarna putih, berhiaskan pita untuk kakinya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kau tampan, Changmin _Oppa_."

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengarkan pernyataan Eunsook. "Kau akan menyesalinya, _nae_ Sookkie. _Kajja_, kau ingin menonton apa?"

Eunsook memperhatikan film-film yang diputar di bioskop tempat mereka kencan kali ini. Banyak judul film yang tidak diketahui oleh _yeoja_ manis itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mungilnya ke dagunya, berpikir.

"_4__th__ period murder mystery_?"

"Kau tak akan takut?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Changmin _Oppa_!"

Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya."_Ne, ne_… _Kajja_!"

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan tangan mungil Eunsook. Menyelipkan jemari mungilnya di antara jemari kokoh Changmin dan menggenggamnya erat._ Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum merasakan hangatnya tangan besar Changmin yang melingkupi tangannya.

Sepasang kekasih itu pun pergi ke loket untuk membeli tiket. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka membeli _popcorn_ dan minuman untuk dinikmati selama menonton. Changmin sama sekali tidak memiliki niat melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tak peduli beberapa pasang mata melihat iri pada mereka.

Eunsook yang manis, Changmin yang tampan, tidakkah mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi?

"_Kajja_, kita masuk," ajak Changmin.

Eunsook mengangguk, mengikuti Changmin masuk ke _teater_. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di tengah, pojok kanan. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara selama film diputar, namun tangan mereka tetap bertaut.

* * *

"_Chagi_, pelan-pelan…"

"Aku sangat lapar, _Oppa_!"

Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dari _yeojachingu_nya. Setelah menonton di bioskop, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di_ Mexicana_. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena makanan favorit Eunsook adalah ayam, dan untuk Changmin… Changmin adalah _food monster_ dan apa pun makanan enak yang terhidang di hadapannya akan disikat habis olenya.

"Kau bisa tersedak nanti. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sejak kecil." Changmin mengusap pipi _chubby_ Eunsook.

"_Oppa_, kau sendiri _food monster_." Eunsook membalas ucapan Changmin.

"Tapi kau sendiri mau denganku kan?"

Wajah Eunsook langsung memerah. Changmin tertawa puas. Godaannya berhasil lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Changmin membuat wajah Eunsook memerah hari ini. Astaga… wajah Eunsook yang memerah itu sangat imut bagi Changmin, apabila dengan bibir di_pout_kan dan pipi yang menggembung.

Changmin tak akan pernah bosan menggoda Eunsook.

"Setelah ini kita ke taman, _ne_? Taman bermain yang kita sering datangi saat kecil."

"_Ne_…" jawab Eunsook, _yeoja_ itu lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Changmin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Eunsook. Ia pun mulai memakan makanan yang dipesannya dengan lahap. Yah, Changmin memang makan banyak, tapi ia tidak bertambah gendut karena rajin berolahraga. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang kekar itu. Oh, jangan lupa, kalau ia _topless_… Ah, entah berapa banyak_ yeoja_ akan mimisan melihatnya.

"_Oppa_, makanmu sangat banyak tapi kenapa kau bisa makan dengan cepat?" tanya Eunsook dengan polosnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Dan _yeoja_ itu sekarang tengah mengamati _namjachingu_nya yang tampan sedang menghabiskan ayam goreng terakhirnya.

"Hm? Mungkin kapasitas mulutku yang besar?"

"Masa? Tapi sepertinya tidak…"

Changmin tertawa kembali melihat reaksi dari _yeojachingu_nya ini. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya, jadi ia asal menjawab saja dan reaksi Eunsook seperti memercayai jawabannya saja.

"Nah, sudah selesai. _Kajja_, supaya tidak kemalaman dan _Eomma_mu tidak marah padaku." Changmin beranjak dari kursinya.

Eunsook mengangguk. Ia juga ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Mendongak dan menatap Changmin yang berdiri di depannya. Bohong kalau ia bilang Changmin tidak tampan. Baginya, Changmin sangat tampan. Apalagi kalau seperti sekarang ini, Changmin mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam, dengan dua kancing dibuka dan memperlihatkan kaus putih yang ia pakai di baliknya. Kaki panjangnya terbalut celana _jeans_. Benar-benar amat memesona.

"Hm? Kenapa memandangiku, Sookkie? Mengakui bahwa aku ini tampan?" Changmin tersenyum usil melihat pandangan mata Eunsook padanya, lekat, seakan terkagum-kagum padanya.

Eunsook tersadar dari lamunanya. "_Ne, ne_, kau sangat tampan, Shim Changmin."

Changmin terkekeh. Ia merangkul bahu Eunsook, lalu membawa _yeoja_ itu keluar dari restoran tempat mereka makan. Eunsook hanya membiarkan Changmin, percuma ia memberontak, Changmin tidak akan melepaskannya. Ia tahu sifat Changmin, karena mereka teman sejak kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai ke tempat yang menjadi pemberhentian terakhir mereka untuk kencan kali ini. Sebuah taman bermain yang lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan. Taman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi keduanya. Mereka sering kemari saat kecil, bermain bersama, tentunya juga dengan Jonghyun.

Dan tempat ini adalah tempat di mana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Eunsook tersenyum mengingat kejadian-kejadian sewaktu mereka masih kecil. Mereka bermain bersama, menaiki wahana-wahana favorit mereka, berlarian, bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama. Changmin selalu melindunginya kalau ada anak laki-lakinya yang menggodanya waktu itu. Sejak kecil, Eunsook selalu menganggap Changmin sebagai pahlawannya dan mengaguminya, sampai perasaan itu berkembang menjadi seperti sekarang.

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Changmin lekat. Changmin semakin tampan. Dulu ia mengenalnya pertama kali sebagai bocah yang lucu, tapi sekarang? Changmin sudah menjadi seorang _namja_ yang tampan.

Dan bagi Changmin, Eunsook tak ada ubahnya dari seorang putri, menurutnya. Putri yang pemalu dan pendiam, yang perlu dilindungi olehnya. _Yeoja_ cilik berwajah imut dan manis yang berpipi _chubby_ yang bersikap sangat baik padanya itu kini sudah menjadi _yeoja_ yang cantik, walupun masih berpipi _chubby_.

"Sepertinya kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku." Changmin tersenyum pada Eunsook. Bukan senyuman _evil_nya, namun senyuman lembutnya yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"_Ne_.Sepertinya." Eunsook balas tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Kau ingat dulu kau pernah menangis karena masuk ke rumah hantu, lalu aku membelikanmu gulali supaya kau tidak menangis? Saat aku dan Jonghyun bertengkar karena ingin bermain denganmu?" tanya Changmin lembut. Banyak kenangan di tempat ini, baginya dan Eunsook.

"_Ne_, tentu saja aku ingat,_ Oppa_," jawab Eunsook. "_Oppa_, aku dan Jonghyunnie."

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "_Kajja_, kita main. Tapi aku tidak mau naik komedi putar, memalukan."

Eunsook terkekeh lembut mendengarnya. "_Ne, _dan tidak ada rumah hantu."

"_Roller coaster_?" tanya Changmin.

Eunsook tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Changmin. Changmin tersenyum lebar, lalu mereka berdua pun segera berjalan ke wahana itu. Yah, bernostalgia sekaligus melepaskan penat mereka dari tumpukan buku sejenak bukanlah masalah, bukan?

* * *

Tak terasa matahari pun mulai meninggalkan singasananya. Langit pun mulai menggelap. Taman bermain yang dikunjungi oleh Changmin dan Eunsook pun semakin sepi. Kebanyakan anak-anak sudah dibawa pulang oleh orang tua mereka, karena hari sudah hampir malam.

Namun, Changmin dan Eunsook belum berniat pulang. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan erat, berjalan-jalan di sekitar air mancur yang ada di tengah taman bermain. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Sookkie…"

"_Ne, Oppa_?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, boleh?" tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja _Oppa_…" jawab Eunsook sambil tersenyum lembut.

Changmin menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Eunsook. Kedua matanya menatap dalam mata bulan sabit yang indah milik _yeojachingu_nya ini. Pertanyaan ini sudah ia simpan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi Changmin ragu untuk menanyakannya.

Eunsook heran dengan pandangan Changmin yang sangat dalam. Jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ada yang aneh dengan _namjachingu_nya, sepertinya pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Changmin benar-benar pertanyaan serius.

"Sookkie, kita sudah menjalin hubungan tiga tahun, _ne_?" tanya Changmin.

"_Ne? Wae Oppa_?"

Changmin menghela napas. "Kau merasa senang dengan hubungan ini?" tanya Changmin.

Eunsook mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Menatap Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar senang dan ada binar cinta di dalamnya. "Tentu saja, _Oppa_, aku sangat bahagia denganmu."

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Changmin menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "_Ne, ne_, aku percaya. Tapi…" _Namja_ jangkung itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Sepertinya sedang merangkai kata-kata.

"_Ne_?" tanya Eunsook lagi, dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya.

"Kenapa… selama ini kau selalu menolakku, Sookkie? Kenapa kalau aku hendak meniummu, kau selalu menolakku?" tanya Changmin.

BLUSH

Wajah Eunsook langsung merah padam seketika, seperti kepiting rebus. _Yeoja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menjawab. Ia takut kalau Changmin menanyakannya, ia takut Changmin meragukannya dan membencinya.

"Sookkie? Jawab pertanyaanku, Sookkie."

"Ka-Kau tidak membenciku, kan, _Oppa_?"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak membencimu. Jawablah Sookkie, _Oppa_ tidak akan marah padamu," kata Changmin lembut.

Eunsook menghela napas dalam-dalam. Yah, paling tidak Changmin sudah berjanji padanya, Changmin bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya sendiri. _Yeoja_ bermata bulan sabit itu mengadahkan kepalanya, matanya memandang Changmin. Changmin menangkap ada rasa takut pada diri Eunsook, dari mata _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku…"

"…"

"A-Aku malu, _Oppa_… Aku juga tidak tahu caranya. Bu-Bukannya aku tidak mau, ta-tapi aku malu,_ O-Oppa_, a-aku juga tidak tahu cara membalasnya."

"…"

"…"

"Astaga, Sookkie!"

Changmin mendadak tertawa mendengar pengakuan dari _yeojachingu_nya. Ah, ia benar-benar lupa bahwa Eunsook adalah _yeoja_ yang pemalu.

Changmin menatap Eunsook. Wajah Eunsook sekarang merona merah. Astaga, benar-benar sangat… sangat manis! Changmin sangat gemas dengan wajah Eunsook saat ini. Jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada yang biasanya. Ah, Changmin beruntung karena hanya ialah yang bisa membuat Eunsook menjadi menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Sookkie, _nae_ Eunsook, kau tak perlu tahu caranya. Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya, Sookkie."

"Berhenti menertawakanku,_ Oppa_!"

"_Ne, ne_…"

Changmin membelai paras Eunsook lembut. Menarik _yeoja_ itu ke dalam dekapannya. "_Mianhe_ sudah meragukanmu, Sookkie…_ Mianhe_, hanya karena masalah seperti itu."

"_Gwenchana_, _Oppa_… Tapi jangan membenciku, _ne?_"

"Tentu, tapi kau tidak boleh menolakku lagi, sekarang~"

"_M-Mwo_?"

Eunsook merasakan dagunya ditarik oleh Changmin. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan tangan Changmin membelai lembut pipinya. Changmin mendekatkan parasnya pada paras Eunsook.

Oh!

Jantung Eunsook kembali berdetak sangat kencang. Kali ini, ia akan membiarkan Changmin menciumnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan napas hangat Changmin menerpa wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya tersampir di bahu Changmin. Ia membiarkan Changmin mendekatkan paras mereka.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Bibir Changmin! _Yeoja_ itu terlonjak kaget, namun Changmin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan dan mengusap pipinya. _Namja_ itu melumat bibir Eunsook lembut, membimbing _yeojachingu_nya yang masih bingung. Eunsook akhirnya membalasnya, dengan sedikit ragu.

Manis dan lembut.

Itu yang dirasakan oleh Eunsook saat bibir mereka bertautan. Tidak ada hawa napsu, yang ada hanya cinta mereka.

"_O-Oppa_…"

Wajah Eunsook benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Tak percaya bahwa barusan, ia berciuman dengan Changmin. Astaga, tepat di tengah taman bermain, di depan air mancur.

Changmin tersenyum pada Eunsook. Bahagia. Rasanya ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Ciumannya begitu manis, baginya. Bibir Eunsook terasa manis dan lembut baginya. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan sisanya di bibirnya.

"Sookkie… _Saranghaeyo_."

"_Nado,_ Changmin _Oppa_…"

"Berarti mulai sekarang, kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku, Sookkie." Senyuman_ evil_ mengembang di wajah Changmin.

"Ya! Aish… kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan _evil_ sepertimu?"

Changmin tertawa mendengar gerutuan lucu dari pujaan hatinya. Dikecupnya pipi Eunsook dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menuntut, kok. Aku janji tidak akan sampai ke _french kiss_ sampai usiamu dua puluh tahun, Sookkie."

Eunsook menatap Changmin. Tersenyum. Changmin balas tersenyum padanya. Perasaan bahagia mereka tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bahagia karena pada akhirnya, mereka saling mengetahui betapa kuatnya perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Tidak ada keraguan lagi di antara mereka.

"_Yaksok_?"

"_Yaksok_."

Changmin mengacak-acak rambut Eunsook dengan gemas sampai kunciran_ yeoja_ itu menjadi berantakan karenanya. Eunsook berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Changmin dari rambutnya.

"Satu lagi untuk hari ini, _ne_?"

"E-Eh?"

Terlambat.

Changmin kembali menarik Eunsook dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir _yeoja_ manis itu. Tangan kekarnya menjerat pinggang Eunsook. Eunsook terkejut, namun akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman Changmin dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Changmin.

Ciuman lembut yang penuh perasaan mereka. Menyatakan perasaan terdalam mereka, dengan sentuhan yang lembut dan penuh cinta, bukan sekedar hasrat saja.

Saling tersenyum dan memandang penuh cinta. Mungkin untuk seterusnya, berciuman bibir hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Tidak perlu melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman.

Untuk sekarang…

Itu sudah cukup bagi Shim Changmin dan Lee Eunsook.

THE END

* * *

Oh, salah. Bukan ini _end_nya.

"Sookkie jangan menangis~"

Seorang _namja_ cilik tampak menghibur _yeoja_ cilik yang tengah menangis di bangku sebuah taman kecil. Ia berlutut di depan _yeoja_ cilik berpipi _chubby_ itu sembari mengusap air mata _yeoja_ itu.

"_Oppa_, apa Sookkie jelek?" tanya _yeoja_ itu pada _namja _di depannya. "Mereka bilang Sookkie sangat jelek! Pipi Sookkie gendut dan Sookkie juga gendut!"

"_A-Aniyo_! Sookkie tidak jelek! Sookkie sangat manis!" jawab _namja_ yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun daripada _yeoja_ yang tengah menangis itu.

"Changmin _Oppa_ tidak bohong pada Sookkie kan?" tanya _yeoja_ itu, atau sebut saja sebagai putri sulung dari pasangan Lee Jinki dan Lee Gweboon, Lee Eunsook. Pipinya memang gembul, tapi ia tidak gendut. Wajah mungilnya sangat menggemaskan dan imut.

Shim Changmin cilik mengangguk cepat. "_Ne_! _Oppa_ tidak bohong! Sookkie sangat manis dan imut! Sookkie tidak jelek!"

"Tapi pipi Sookkie~"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Pipi Sookkie menggemaskan dan imut, tidak jelek! _Oppa_ lebih suka Sookkie yang punya pipi seperti ini!" kata Changmin.

Changmin cilik berdiri, mencari-cari sesuatu di taman, meninggalkan Eunsook cilik yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya aneh. Changmin melihat-lihat sekitar taman kecil itu. Ada banyak bunga di taman kecil itu. Sangat indah, bagi Changmin cilik itu. _Namja_ yang merupakan putra tunggal itu berlari ke arah sesemakan penuh bunga.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin kecil tersenyum girang. Ia berlari ke arah Eunsook yang tengah mengusap pipi _chubby_nya yang basah karena air mata. Dengan mata hitam yang penuh dengan binar-binar bahagia, Changmin duduk di sebelah Eunsook, dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"_Oppa_?"

"Ini untuk Sookkie!" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dari balik punggungnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah bunga berwarna kuning yang indah pada Eunsook. Changmin kecil pun menyelipkan bunga itu di antara rambut dan telinga Eunsook.

"Ini benar-benar untuk Sookkie?" tanya Eunsook dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

Changmin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan yakin. "_Ne_! Sookkie sangat cantik dengan bunga itu!"

BLUSH!  
Wajah Eunsook merona merah. Changmin kecil adalah satu-satunya _namja_ di luar keluarganya yang mengatakannya cantik. Ia tersenyum kecil, merasa bahagia dengan perhatian dari Changmin.

"Jadi, Changmin akan menjadi pelindungnya Sookkie! Changmin tidak akan mengijinkan mereka bilang Sookkie-nya Changmin jelek!" seru Changmin sembari tersenyum lebar pada Eunsook.

"_Go-Gomawo_, Changmin _Oppa_…" kata Eunsook sambil tersenyum.

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Sookkie, kalau nanti kita sudah besar, Sookkie janji menikah dengan Changmin ya? Sookkie hanya untuk Changmin dan Changmin hanya untuk Sookkie."

"Eh?"

"_Yaksok_?" tanya Changmin sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil ke hadapan Eunsook.

Eunsook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya, mengaitkannya pada kelingking Changmin. "_Yaksok!_"

Changmin tertawa girang mendengar persetujuan dari Eunsook. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunsook, lalu mengecup bibir mungilnya cepat.

"Itu tanda janjinya ya, janji kalau Sookkie akan menikah dengan Changmin!"

"_Ne,_ Changmin _Oppa_! Sookkie akan menikah dengan Changmin _Oppa_ kalau sudah besar nanti! Sookkie janji."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau ficnya abal bin gaje bin aneh bin garing dan semacamnya. _I'm not perfect, so sorry if there are many mistakes in my fic_. _Sorry_ kalau Changmin OOC TTATT

Maaf kalau _fic_nya jelek banget, _ne_? _Mianhe_, Viero-_nee_, kalau _fluff_nya kurang banget sama garing banget _ficnya_.

Berhubung ini ChangSook pertama, maaf kalau banyak salahnya, kalau Changmin OOC…

_At least, can you give me a review? Or critic? _

Meiko Hoshiyori


	2. Fooled

**Fooled**

**Disclaimer: I just own the story and the idea**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: Changmin(DBSK)xEunsook(female Onew SHINee)**

**Warning: Crack! AU! femaleOnew! Typo(s)**

* * *

A/N: Sekuelnya _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ Dan prekuelnya _Happiness!_

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

"_Eomma_, ini berlebihan…"

Eunsook merajuk pada sang ibu yang kini tengah menyetir mobilnya. _Yeoja_ berparas manis itu dari tadi memohon-mohon pada sang ibu supaya pulang ke rumah dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ibunya mengabaikan semua rajukan dan permohonannya dan tetap fokus menyetir.

"_Eomma_! Aku hanya berkencan dengan Changmin _Oppa_, ayolah, _Eomma_…" Eunsook kembali merajuk.

Lee Gweboon menggeleng mendengar rajukan putrinya. "_Ani_. Kau harus menurut pada _Eomma_. Kau sudah dewasa, _chagi_, dan Changmin sekarang sudah bekerja, ini bukan kencan remaja."

Eunsook mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Wajah _baby face_nya terlihat sangat imut! Apalagi bibirnya yang maju ke depan itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kekasihnya, Shim Changmin sudah pasti akan menciumnya saking gemasnya. Sepertinya kata menggemaskan selalu melekat pada Eunsook, sejak _yeoja_ itu masih bayi.

"Tapi _dress_ ini…"

Yap. Lee Eunsook mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih dengan panjang di atas lutut. Tanpa lengan, lengannya dari tali berwarna senada. Dan yang dikenakannya bukan _dress_ kasual. Lembaran kain tipis melapisi roknya. Eunsook juga mengenakan bolero berwarna senada, dengan hiasan mawar imitasi di dada kanannya. Pinggiran bolero tersebut diperindah dengan manik-manik putih.

Sederhana, namun anggun.

"Lee Eunsook, ini _dress_ yang paling sesuai untukmu. Kalau tempat kencannya di restoran hotel bintang lima, kau harus memakai _dress_ seperti ini." Gweboon bersikukuh. _Yeoja_ yang sudah berumur kepala empat itu tetap tidak mau mendengar rengekan putri kandungnya itu.

"Changmin _Oppa_ pasti akan menertawakanku."

Gweboon tertawa pelan. "Dia akan terpesona padamu, _chagi_. Adikmu saja sampai melongo melihatmu."

"_Eomma_…"

"Turuti saja kata _Eomma_. Changmin tidak akan menertawakanmu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu, _chagi_?"

"Katanya aku tidak pantas berpenampilan seperti orang dewasa."

Gweboon tertawa mendengar pengakuan putri tunggalnya. Ah, Eunsook benar-benar sangat polos. Sifatnya memang dewasa dan keibuan, tetapi ia _yeoja_ yang polos. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat muda dan imut, lebih muda daripada umurnya yang sebenarnya. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

"Mungkin yang ia maksud, kau tidak cocok berpenampilan seperti _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang berpenampilan sok dewasa. _Tank top, hot pants_, kemben, rok mini dan ah, entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Changmin."

"Jadi Changmin _Oppa_ tidak bermaksud mengjekku begitu?"

"_Ne_. Ah, sudah sampai. Turunlah," kata Gweboon ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan hotel yang menjadi tempat _dinner_ Changmin dan Eunsook malam hari ini.

Eunsook mengangguk. Ia hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun seorang _namja_ malah membuka pintu mobil ibunya terlebih dahulu. _Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunsook, hendak membantu _yeoja_ itu turun dari mobilnya. Dengan wajah tersipu, Eunsook menyambut uluran tangan itu dan turun dari mobil berwarna _pink_ itu.

"_Good evening, my beautiful Princess,_" kata _namja_ itu, terkekeh melihat penampilan kekasihnya.

"Changmin _Oppa_, jangan berlebihan," kata Eunsook pelan, malu mendengar sapaan dari _namjachingu_nya itu.

Yap. Shim Changmin. _Namja_ bertubuh jangkung dan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Seorang bisnisman muda di Shim _Corp_. Dan tentunya, pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa itu. _Namja_ tampan yang merupakan _namjachingu_ dari Lee Eunsook selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini mengenakan kemeja, celana dan _blazer_ berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak berlebihan. _Ahjumma_, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan putrimu yang manja ini," kata Changmin pada Gweboon.

"Yah! Aku tidak manja!" Eunsook _mem_-poutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Changmin. _Namjachingu_nya memang seperti itu, suka menggodanya, dari dulu saat mereka masih kecil hingga sekarang.

Gweboon tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Tidak kau kembalikan malam ini juga tidak apa-apa."

"Yah! _Eomma_!"

Changmin tertawa, ia mengerti maksud dari ibu kekasihnya itu. "Akan kukembalikan malam ini. Belum saatnya."

Gweboon melempar senyum pada sepasang sejoli itu, lalu tancap gas untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Nah… _Close your eyes_," kata Changmin.

Eunssok megnangguk, menuruti permintaan Changmin. Changmin menyeringai melihat _yeojachingu_nya yang amat manis dan penurut ini. Ia mengambil kain hitam panjang dari saku kemejanya, lalu melingkarnnya di kepala Eunsook, menutup kedua mata bulan sabit milik _yeoja_ itu.

"_Oppa_…"

"Percaya padaku, _ne_? Kau boleh membukanya bila aku sudah memintamu untuk membuka mata."

Changmin menyelipkan jemarinya yang panjang di antara jari-jari Eunsook. Eunsook merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang merasakan telapak tangan Changmin yang besar dan hangat menyelimuti telapak tangannya yang mungil. Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya kebiasaan Eunsook yang satu ini tidak akan pernah bisa hilang, yaitu wajahnya yang memerah ketika bersentuhan dengan Changmin.

"Ayo," kata Changmin.

Perlahan, Changmin menuntun Eunsook masuk ke dalam hotel. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Eunsook, supaya _yeoja_ itu tidak jatuh, yah Eunsook memang ceroboh dan sering terjatuh. Eunsook hanya menuruti kemauan Changmin. Entah karena polos atau ia memang terlalu mencintai _namja_ tampan yang dikenalnya sejak lama itu.

Probabilitasnya, Changmin akan mengajaknya ke kamar hotel bukan? Toh hubungan mereka sudah berjalan lebih selama hampir delapan tahun. Orang tua mereka juga sudah sangat merestui mereka.

"_Oppa_, kau tidak akan membawaku ke kamar kan?" tanya Eunsook.

"Kalau memang aku mengajakmu ke kamar, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Toh kau juga tidak bisa kabur dariku." Changmin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Eunsook, seolah ia penjahat yang hendak memperkosanya. Ia menarik _yeoja_ itu masuk ke dalam _lift_, lalu ia menekan tombol yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju, Changmin menarik Eunsook keluar dari _lift_ dan berjalan. Ia menuntun Eunsook ke tempat yang sudah dipesannya malam ini.

"_Oppa_, boleh aku membukanya sekarang?" tanya Eunsook.

"Belum," jawab Changmin sambil mendudukkan Eunsook di sebuah kursi.

Eunsook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Changmin. Setelah beberapa lama duduk dalam keheningan, akhirnya Changmin bicara.

"_Open your eyes_."

Eunsook pun melepaskan ikat matanya. Kedua mata indah mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Semua yang awalnya tampak blur kini tampak sangat jelas di depan mata hazelnya. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat apa yang ada di depan matnaya saat ini.

Dia ada di _outdoor_ restoran yang ada di lantai paling atas hotel, alis restoran tanpa atap. Hanya dia, sendirian. Tidak ada orang lain di sana. Di mejanya, ada satu vas bunga mawar berwarna kuning yang disusun indah, lilin yang menyala dan berbagai macam hidangan yang berbahan dasar ayam.

Dan di depannya… Di panggung kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk _live music_, _namja _yang ia cintai duduk di kursi yang ada di tengah panggung, dan ia membawa sebuah gitar. Changmin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_Saying I love you…_"

Dan Eunsook semakin terkejut ketika Changmin mulai melantunkan lagu dari bibirnya. Petikan gitar pun menjadi iringannya. Changmin menyanyikannya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, keahliannya. _Namja_ tampan memang memiliki suara tenor yang indah.

Eunsook tak berkedip menatap Changmin. _Namjachingu_nya memang sangat tampan, terlebih bila sedang menyanyi seperti ini. Eunsook menyukai suara Changmin. Ah, salah. Eunsook menyukai bagian apa pun dari Changmin. Sifat _evil_nya, kemanjaan Changmin padanya, semuanya.

"_Oppa_…" Eunsook bertepuk tangan sendiri setelah Changmin menyelesaikan penampilannya yang dikhususkan hanya untuk Lee Eunsook.

Changmin tertawa melihat reaksi Eunsook. Ia berjalan mendekati Eunsook, lalu duduk di depannya. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo, makan. Aku sengaja memesan menu-menu berbahan dasar ayam untukmu. _Dessert_nya menyusul," katanya.

Eunsook menganggukkan kepalanya, tersipu malu. Changmin memang romantis, namun tidak seperti para penggombal yang hanya melontarkan pujian manis dan rayuan-rayuan. _Namja_ itu selalu berkata jujur, ia selalu mengatakan semua apa adanya. Dan tentunya, Changmin tahu cara untuk membuat Eunsook senang.

"Ini berlebihan, jangan bilang _Oppa_ menyewa seluruh restoran ini," kata Eunsook.

"Aku menggunakan gajiku sendiri," sahut Changmin.

Eunsook memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Changmin. Sejak pulang ke Korea, Changmin memang bekerja di perusahaan sang ayah, jadi ia sudah memiliki penghasilan pribadi. Tapi, menyewa satu restoran seperti ini tidakkah terlalu mahal? Apalagi hanya untuk berkencan seperti ini.

"Mau makan sendiri atau harus kusuapi?" tanya Changmin sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"A-Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Changmin tertawa melihat tingkah Eunsook yang cepat-cepat mulai makan. _Namja_ itu juga memulai makan malamnya. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Alunan musik klasik mengalun dengan lembut, menambah kesan romantis. Setelah beberapa lama, seluruh hidangan pun habis. Maklum, hobi Changmin dan Eunsook adalah makan.

"Enakkah?" tanya Changmin.

Eunsook mengangguk. "_Ne_."

Changmin tersenyum padanya. Menatap ke arah mata cokelat Eunsook yang berbinar. _Yeoja_ di hadapannya benar-benar sangat cantik dan memesona, di matanya. Apalagi dengan _make up_ tipis seperti sekarang, yang membuat kecantikannya semakin terpancar. Ah, ia bukan _yeoja_ yang suka berdandan menor.

"Sookkie…"

"_Ne, Oppa_?" Eunsook mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang menjadi serius. Tatapan mata Changmin begitu tajam dan menghipnotisnya.

Changmin benar-benar serius kali ini. Tatapan matanya begitu mengintimidasi. "Kurasa… hubungan kita sudah berlangsung lama, _ne_?"

Eunsook heran mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "_Ne. Waeyo_? Bukannya sudah hampir delapan tahun?"

"Dan kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Lee Eunsook, tidakkah kau pernah merasa bosan?" tanya Changmin. "Aku serius."

Eunsook menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman yang amat manis dan lembut. "Tidak pernah. _Waeyo_?"

Changmin segera memasang raut datar. Mata obdisiannya menatap Eunsook dengan lekat. "Aku… bosan."

DEG!

Jantung Eunsook seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Changmin. Tidak, Changmin tidak sedang bercanda. Eunsook tahu itu. Terlihat jelas dari matanya. Eunsook menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari mata Changmin.

Benar juga bila Changmin berpikir untuk mencampakkannya. Changmin sangat tampan, luar biasa tampan malah. Tubuhnya tinggi, bahkan dengan _heels_ 20 cm pun Eunsook akan terlihat pendek di sebelahnya. Ia juga memiliki badan yang kekar. Kaya raya. Jenius. Bisnisman muda. Satu-satunya pewaris Shim _Corp_. Itulah titel-titel Changmin.

Sedangkan Eunsook? Ia tidak terlalu cantik, wajahnya kekanak-kanakkan dan manis. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi, sedang. Ia tidak kurus tapi tidak gendut. Banyak _yeoja_ yang lebih cantik darinya, tubuh yang lebih langsing darinya. Penampilannya pun terlihat sederhana dibandingkan _yeoja _lain. Banyak _yeoja_ yang mengincar Changmin dan mereka lebih tampak serasi dengan Changmin daripada Eunsook. Mungkin… Changmin berpikir seperti itu.

"Delapan tahun itu sangat lama, Lee Eunsook. Aku bosan berpacaran denganmu. Sangat bosan."

Dingin.

Eunsook merasakan ada yang mengalir di pipinya mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ucapan yang dingin dan datar. Ah, matanya berlinangan air mata. Diremasnya gaunnya dengan erat. Hatinya benar-benar tercabik dan hancur mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Makanmu sangat banyak, kalau kau tahu. Cengeng. Ceroboh."

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin semakin menyakitkan hatinya. Kali ini Eunsook mulai menangis. Salahkah ia bila ia sangat mencintai Shim Changmin? Dengan segenap kekurangan dan kelebihannya?

"Penampilanmu bahkan tidak modis sama sekali."

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Tangis Eunsook semakin menjadi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan mencampakannya dengan cara seperti ini. Setelah perlakuan romantis yang ia terima, beginikah sikap Changmin kepadanya?

"Hiks… _Oppa_… a-Aku a-akan menurutimu… Ja-Jangan se-seperti ini… Ka-Kalau _O-Oppa_ mau, a-aku akan ti-tidur de-dengan _Oppa_…."

"AKu tidak menginginkan itu, Lee Eunsook."

Tangisan Eunsook semakin kencang mendengar penolakan itu. Changmin benar-benar mencampakkannya.

"Yang aku inginkan darimu hanya satu, dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Eunsook merasakan tangannya ditarik dan ada sesuatu yang disematkan di jari manisnya. Ia membuka matanya yang berlinangan air mata. Dilihatnya Changmin berlutut di depannya dan menyematkan cincin dari emas putih yang matanya berbentuk kelinci, terbuat dari kristal-kristal mungil.

"Kau harus jadi istriku."

"_M-Mwo_?'

"Lee Eunsook, kau harus hidup selamanya bersama denganku, mengganti margamu menjadi Shim dan melahirkan anak-anakku."

Changmin berdiri, lalu mengusap air mata Eunsook dengan jari jempolnya. Ia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Eunsook. Ah, harusnya ia mengabadikanny, tapi ia tak tega. Wajah Eunsook berwarna merah sekarang. Pipi _chubby_nya terlihat basah.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_?" Changmin menarik Eunsook supaya berdiri di depannya. Ia menunduk dan menghapus air mata Eunsook yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Aku tidak bilang aku bosan berhubungan denganmu. Aku bilang aku sangat bosan berpacaran denganmu. Aku tidak dengar penolakan."

"Yah! _Oppa_ kau sangat jahat!" Eunsook mulai memukuli dada bidang Changmin. Changmin tertawa melihat reaksi Eunsook yang dianggapnya lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu, Sookkie…" kata Changmin. Ditariknya Eunsook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Dengarkan detak jantungku… Itu, detak jantungku bila kau dekat denganku. Hanya untukmu."

"Makanmu memang banyak, tapi aku juga. Kau cengeng, tapi itu karena kau sangat baik dan lembut. Kau ceroboh, harus ada aku supaya kau tidak terjatuh. Penampilanmu sederhana, tapi itulah Lee Eunsook. _Jeongmal saranghae_," bisik Changmin lembut di telinga Eunsook.

"_Nappeuni! _Inikah caramu melamarku, Shim Changmin-_ssi_?"

"Kau itu polos, masa kau tak sadar kalau kau sedang kutipu habis-habisan?"

"Mana ada yang sadar bila tatapanmu seperti itu! Dan kau memaksaku!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak dan Shim Changmin tidak ada melamar seorang _yeoja_ dengan cara yang biasa."

"_Oppa_…"

"_Saranghaeyo_, Sookkie…" Changmin mengangkat kepala Eunsook. Ia tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Dikecupnya lembut dahi Eunsook, lalu kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi _chubby_ Eunsook.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Eunsook."

"Ta-Tapi… A-Apa _Oppa_ serius ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Eunsook.

"Tentu saja. _Wae_?"

"Uhm…"

"Banyak _yeoja_ yang lebih sempurna daripadamu? Tidak. Kau yang paling sempurna bagiku," sanggah Changmin, ia tahu apa yang menjadi keraguan Eunsook. "Kita sudah hampir delapan tahun berpacaran, dan selama itu, aku merasa tidak ada _yeoja_ yang lebih baik darimu."

"_Oppa_… _Nado saranghaeyo_…" Eunsook balas memeluk Changmin erat di lehernya, lalu mendaratkan bibir mungilnya di bibir Changmin yang seksi itu.

Changmin mulanya terkejut, lalu membalas ciuman mesra itu. Ciuman yang manis dan lembut.

"Jadi…" Changmin tersenyum pada Eunsook.

"Aku mau menjadi istrimu, mengganti margaku menjadi Shim dan melahirkan anak-anakmu serta menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakmu," sambung Eunsook.

Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Diangkatnya tubuh Eunsook tinggi-tinggi dan ia berputar, meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Eunsook tertawa kecil karenanya. Wajah Changmin terlihat sangat tampan di matanya, karena senyum bahagiannya. Eunsook juga bahagia.

Ah, ekspetasinya melenceng jauh.

Changmin selalu mencintai Eunsook apa adanya, seperti Eunsook yang mencintai Changmin apa adanya.

Tanpa syarat. Tanpa batas. Hanya cinta yang tulus di antara Shim Changmin dan Lee Eunsook.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: Yak! Yang terakhir sebelom HIATUS! #plak Oke, emang Meiko cuman anak SMA, tapi tugas dan ulangan selalu menanti Meiko setiap hari, jadi ga bisa bikin fic terus, jadi sampai nanti Juni awal, HIATUS. Mungkin cuma _publish_ yang pendek-pendek ceritanya.

Oh ya, itu lagu yang dinyanyiin Changmin itu _More Than Words_, ada videonya lho, cari aja Changmin Solo, ada yang pake gitar. Meiko cinta setengah mati sama itu! Changmin keren sekali! #plak #plak

Okeeeeh! Trus ini digabung sama Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Biar kalian ga susah-susah buka _oneshot_2nya ChangSook, tapi ini satu serian, jadi cuma cerita cintanya ChangSook yang kayak Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Dan _Happiness_. Tapi _Happiness _dipisah karena ratenya.

Wokeeeeh! Siapa yang mau lagi? Boleh _request_ cerita sekuel2 dan prekuel2 cerita2 ini dan Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

_Review please!_

_With Love,_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
